wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na głuszce
Oto już zbliżają się wielkanocne święta. Wody zerwały zimy kryształowo pęta, Rozlały się po łąkach, po polu, po błoni. Przy ciepłym wietrze wschodnim fala falę goni, Szemrzą w polu ruczaje, wał na rzece pluska, Migotając na słońcu niby złota łuska. W powietrzu pachnie wiosną. Nad zalanem błotem Bocian leci i siada na gnieździe z klekotom, Wrzaskliwa czajka jęczy i milknie w odstępach, Unosząc się nad wodą, siadając na kępach. Na drzewach wrony siedzą, dumając, po parze, Czekają, czy też rychło dla nich gospodarze Ostrzem sochy poruszą czarnej ziemi skiby. W nocy na rzece ognie. Czatując na ryby Płynie z jasnem łuczywem na chybkim czółenku, Niby Neptun z trózębem, z długą ością w ręku Odważny syn Polesia i ubogiej wioski. Wart, żeby go uwiecznił pędzel Rembrantowski W mrokach wiosennej nocy przy blasku łuczywa, Gdy, zda się, to nie człowiek, lecz duch wodny pływa. „Niech będzie pochwalony!.." — „Na wieki!" — „Hrehora Powno już panicz czekał, bo na głuszce pora?.. No! — siako-tako bokiem, skokiem i fortelem Jesteśmy tu i panu do stópek się ścielem." — „Dziękuję! cóż tam słychać?" — „Prosto z chaty lecę, Ledwom-nieledwo moją opuścił fortecę, Bo, kto miejsca nie świadom, ten, łaskawy panie, Zje dyabła, nim do mojej chaty się dostanie. Wielka w tym roku woda. — Pomimo powodzi Mój Wincuś już codziennie na podsłuchy chodzi, A wczoraj i ja za nim machnąłem na zwiady. W Kruhlicy — nie do rzeczy, za to Czarne Lady Dopisują w tym roku! Liczę i lik gubię: I tu!.. i tam!.. mieć trzeba głowę, jak na śrubie, Żeby dobrzo obliczyć. Jednego z nich posłem W deputacyi od głuszców do pana przyniosłem K zaproszeniem do lasu. Patrz pan, co za postać! I waga i figura!" — „Jak się do was dostać?" — „Phi! phi!.. panicz się pyta! — przez wodę i błoto Czółnem, gdzie ono przejdzie, a resztę piechotą. Tylko pytanie — na co, toż nakładu sporo, Brać się na moją chatę?.. Prosto na jezioro! A stamtąd aż do miejsca pól mili najdalej." — „Czyż przez łąki przepłyniem?" — „A najdoskonalej!" — „Dobrzeby dzisiaj ruszyć. Tylko ty Hrehory „Może jesteś zmęczony?" — „Co?, to? czy ja chory! Kiedy tak, to marsz zaraz! Las duży, dzień krótki. Każ pan tylko mnie podać co z jadła i wódki; Póki pan się wybierze, to ja się posilę I spocznę. Uff!.. palnąłem dzisiaj ze trzy mile." ----------------- Słońce już się zniżyło, kiedy przez wylewy Do Czarnych Lad nas czółno zaniosło na śpiewy. Szliśmy po leśnych mszarach w coraz gęstsze cienie, W coraz dziksze i prawie dziewicze przestrzenie, Gdzie człek panem natury przed puszczy ogromem Wcale się nie poczuwa, lecz cząstką, atomem. Hrechory huknął głośno raz, drugi i trzeci. Słuchamy: kędyś zdała odpowiedź nam leci. — „Tu chłopcy! to i dobrze, przyszli właśnie w porę, Opatrzyli, to prędzej nocleg nam obiorę." Na niewielkim pagórku, tak zwanym ostrowie, Czekali nas dorośli Hrehora synowie, Młodzi, przystojni chłopcy. Zakasano poły A, zmoczone i błotem zwalane postoły Świadczyły o odbytej piechotą podróży. Każdy miał strzelbę, torbę i topór nieduży Za pasem surowcowym u boku zatknięty. — „Pochwalony!.." — „Na wieki!.." — „Janek i Wincenty — Niech idą razem z panem osadzić śpiewaków, A ja się tu zawinę, pooczyszczam z krzaków Ten pagórek na nocleg i ognia nałożę. Już pora! zmierzch już pada - idźcie w imię Boże!" ----------------- W lesie coraz to ciemniej. Zda się w oczach rosną Świerki olbrzymi za świerkiem i sosna za sosną, Zda się w szarym półmroku olbrzymów postacie Kiwają zwolna głową, popatrując na cię. Cisza, tylko szemraniem gwarzą z sobą drzewa, Sójka wrzasła, drozd czarny na wierzchołku śpiewa, Dalej przez gąszcze, dalej! jak okręt bez steru, Jak nocny ptak na łowach zdradnie i bez szmeru, Co krok staję i słucham... Siadłem na powale... Znam las i zbłądzić w ciemnie nie boję się wcale. Jednak ta cisza w w okół, mrok i gęste cienie Jakieś na nerwach dziwne sprawiają wrażenie; Wsłuchuje się - las szumi!.. Wtem, łopocząc w skrzydła Porwał się głuszec... leci i nakształt straszydła Wionął mi tuż nad głową, zawrócił na lewo, Załopotał i ucichł — snać usiadł na drzewo. Słucham i tętna serca w piersi własnej słyszę, Tamuję oddech, który, zda się, zmącił ciszę, I myślę o odwrocie... Zaklaskał i tony Rozległy się śpiewania... Brawo! osadzony. Cofałem się, krok każdy obmyślając zwolna, Bo każda gałąź w koło zdradzić była zdolna. Mech miękki pod stopami pomagał mi znacznie Cofać się bez szelestu, powoli i bacznie. Ściemniało już i gwiazdki ujrzałem pochodnię, Kiedym się zdecydował dalej iść swobodnie. Rozejrzawszy się w okół, wahałem się chwilę, Czy w kierunku odwrotu czasem się nie mylę; Lecz wnet wątpliwość znikła, kiedy od Hrehora Doleciało mię w ciszy stukanie topora, Niby nitka przewodnia. Jakoż wnet u góry Na wierzchołkach zabłysła mi łuna z purpury, Wskazując, gdzie stos płonie. Zbliżywszy się, stałem Czas jakiś widowiskiem ujęty wspaniałem; Efekt światła i cieni układał się taki, Barwiąc wokół mech, ziemię i drzewa i krzaki I postacie przy ogniu tak pełne wyrazu, Niby z czarodziejskiego wyjęte obrazu. — „Widziałeś kiedy w losie dyabła, czy rusałki?" — „A pfe!.. a tfu!.. Panicznu! poco te przechwałki? Niby to panicz także złego się nie boi?!. Ot może ono blizko i siedzi na choi? Na lichoż je zwoływać?!. ...W Imię Ojca, Syna!.. My tu — w puszczy nie w chacie świętej u komina!.. Hm!.. hm!.. pan książki czyta, to już sobie tuszy, Że ta bezludna puszcza całkiem jest bez duszy? Przepraszam!.. Ot słuchajmy!.. a mszary i drzewa Powiedzą nam to, czego pan się nie spodziewa. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Czy pan ten odgłos słyszał?!. Znam zwierzęta, ptaki, A nie wiem, nie odgadnę, co za dyabeł taki!.. A pfe!.. a tfu! — zbredziłem! to pan winien temu! Tłu! tfu! ...Kto się w opiekę poda Panu swemu!.." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Milczenie — przerywane szeptaniem pacierzy... W samej rzeczy: z przestrzeni tysiąc głosów bieży, A i dziesiątej części ich nie wytłumaczę. Coś chychoce, coś skargą w mrocznej dali płacze, Czasem ton taki rzewny, czasem ostry, dziki, Bo też puszcza odwieczna ma swoje tajniki. Kto wie, co w sobie kryją te dzikie przestrzenie?.. Uroczystym a groźnym głosem jest milczenie, Gdy w ucho natężone żaden ton nie leci. Nie zdziwi się, że w cuda uwierzył lud kmieci, Kto raz nocował w puszczy i słyszał te gwary, Którymi przemawiają rozległe obszary. Tak dumałem, na miękkiej kupie rozciągnięty, Na którą, dał gałęzi Świerk przez Hryszkę ścięty, W burkę się otuliwszy. — Z wielkiego ogniska Przyjemne ciepło idzie, tysiąc iskier błyska, A to mżą się w powietrzu, z dymem lecąc społem, W fantastyczne gzygzaki. — Tak marząc, zasnąłem. Lekko śpi się na łowach... Jeszcze całkiem ciemno, A już Hryszko, jak upiór, stanął tuż nademną. — „Paniczu! — pora wstawać." Chłód przejął mię nieco, Mimo ciepłej odzieży. — Ciemno, — w górze świecą. Pomiędzy obłoczkami gwiazdki brylantowe. Wstałem i, czapkę mocno wcisnąwszy na głowę, Przysiadłam do ogniska. — „Głuszca nie odstraszy, Parę łyżek przed wyjściem przełknąć ciepłej kaszy, A ogrzeje, to pewno... Pan pytał z wieczora, Czy w puszczy złe czasami spotkało Hrehora. Hm!.. Cóż na to powiedzieć?!. drwią, sobie panowie Z nas prostaków... Złe bywa i febrą się zowie; Temu i pan nie przeczy; na nie, jako czary, Zjeść nieco ciepłej strawy radzi Hryszka stary... Daruj pan, mnie jednakże te wczorajsze żarty Nie do smaku!.. niedobrze!.. Czy w puszczy są czarty? Czy ich nie ma? ja nie wiem... Po takiej gawędzie, Ja, proszę, niech pan dzisiaj ostrożniejszy będzie... W nocy do chaty biegał mój Wincuś z tej racyi... Po kociołek... Pan zasnął bez ciepłej kolacyi..." Znowu w mroki zacząłem kroczyć pomaleńku, Tu grzęznąc, tam w zaroślach zgięty na kształt lęku, Kierując się jedynie instynktem pamięci I pilnie nadsłuchując, co się w puszczy święci. Już nie widać ogniska, cisza — uroczysta. Tylko las, niby gwarząc, wierzchołki swe chysta, Jakby podziwiał śmiałka, co się waży kroki Posuwać w te obszary i w te gęste mroki. Dalej i dalej — naprzód!.. Nagle mi się zdaje, Że się coś poruszyło tuż-tuż o dwie staje. Przysłuchuję się: obok w krzakach rzeczywiście Gałąź trzasła i suche też szeleszczą liście, Słyszę stąpanie... Patrzę, wsłuchując się... drgnąłem; I czuję, jak mi włosy powstają nad czołem — To niedźwiedź!.. dopatrzyłem jego zarys w ciemnie; Zbliża się i o kroków pięć stanął odemnie... Cofam się, ważę w myśli błyskawicznym rzutem, Czego warte dwa strzały o dwa kroki śrutem? I skrywam się za drzewo... Nie wiem ile czasu W mrokach, w puszczy bezludnej, wśród gęstego lasu Stałem drżący, niepewny, okryty pomroką, Mierząc się z królem puszczy prawie oko w oko... Wtem za mną — nowy szelest!.. Niedźwiedź w miejsce owe, Zkąd słychać szmer, popatrzał, odwróciwszy głowę, I odszedł, cicho mrucząc... Jedna, druga chwilka, I odgłos jego kroków powoli umilka... Odetchnąłem, z opałów wyszedłszy na sucho... Czas jakiś jeszcze pilnie nadstawiałem ucho W stronę, zkąd drugi szelest dolatał mię w ciemnie, Siląc się zgadnąć, co tam?.. Silę się daremnie, Nic ciszy nie zmąciło przez czas dosyć długi; Ruszam więc znowu naprzód, a już pierwsze smugi Na ciemnem niebie rannej zabłysły jutrzenki. Jeszcze wśród puszczy głucho, lecz tam-ówdzie dźwięki Witają pierwsze snopy ożywczych promieni. Rozejrzałem się, hasła czekając z przestrzeni, Nie zbłądziłem... Coś klaszcze; tak klaskają, głuszce. Śpiewa!.. wyraźnie śpiewa!.. Jakby po poduszce, Po miękkim mchu bez szmeru, robiąc po dwa kroki, Zbliżałem się ostrożnie, kierując me skoki W stronę zkąd śpiew dolata, w trwodze i pośpiechu Hamując nawet odgłos mojego oddechu. W chwili, gdy śpiew dolata, skoczę, oddech schwycę I zamieram w tej pozie... Na wielkiej osice, Wznosząc dziób w czasie śpiewu, który słucha puszcza, Siedzi wspaniały głuszec i skrzydła opuszcza, Cały hymnem miłosnym przejęty, niepomny. Serce mi silnie biło, gdy wśród przeszkód wielu, Zbliżałem się nareszcie na wystrzał do celu... Już czas! — Zmierzyłem: wionął dymu obłok siny, Strzał huknął, ptak się zachwiał i runął w osiny. — „Wcale nieźle!.. na miejscu!" — „Ty tu?!" — „Na wypadek... A co?.. nastraszył pana przed chwilą niedźwiadek? A to dobrze!.. Ja słucham, coś tam jeszcze chodzi, A pfe! myślę, mnie także o podbiedz nie zaszkodzi; I do rzeczy wypadło, mógł podrapać skórę, Choć ja po drodze kulę zapędziłem w rurę, I siekiera za pasem... Bieda z tym paniczem!.. Pilnuj go, jakby dziecko!" — „Nie wiedząc o niczem, A słyszą twoje kroki, co też to być może, Myślałem, a nuż drugi" — „Chowaj Panie Boże! Tylko, że z tamtej strony zanadto już blizko Pali się rozłożone na nocleg ognisko, Ztamtąd nie mógł być niedźwiedź... Ot panu nauka, Niech nocą w puszczy dyabłów przeklętych nie szuka!" Słychać daleki wystrzał... — „To pewno Wincenty!.. Ot i nasłał niedźwiedzia!" — „Kto?" — „Jużci przeklęty... Cicho, paniczu, cicho!.. o!.. o!.. słyszę zlewa Głuszec, doprawdy głuszec, najwyraźniej śpiewa. Skaczmy!" Daremne były tym razem pochopy, Spłoszyła głuszca gałąź, chrusnąwszy z pod stopy, Gdy byliśmy już blizko. — „Tfu! pan skończył szkoły, A na głuszce tak chodzi, jakby na dzięcioły! Tuż mech, jakby kobierzec, on w łomy się ciśnie, Jeszcze gdzie gorsze miejsca, pcha się tam umyślnie, Trzeba patrzeć pod nogi!" Usłyszawszy burę, Rzekłem wymówkę: „Prawda!.. lecz patrzałem w górę, Chcąc dojrzeć, gdzie on siedzi." — „I właśnie na licho. Wypatrzeć będzie czasu, byle skraść się cicho. Głuszce to nie droździki!.. Na dziś z nimi kwita, Już zaczęły zlatywać, bo już dobrze świta.'' Kategoria:Janka Łuczyna Kategoria:Poematy